Qipao
by sonrais777
Summary: Al llegar a casa, Adrien se encuentra con una agradable y excitante sorpresa. Y todo cortesía de su amable y adorada suegra.


**Hola a todos! Gracias por pasarse a leer esta historia, y bueno, espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, pero que por favor actualicen pronto… y sin nada más qué decir, COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Qipao.

Capítulo único.

Adrien apenas y podía con su alma esa noche. Al igual que en las últimas semanas. Y es que había tenido gran carga de trabajo. Primero en el restaurante que fundó con unos amigos de la escuela de cocina al graduarse, de los cuales dos desertaron poco después para trabajar en prestigiosos restaurantes dejándoles tirados; luego, su padre le había aconsejado no retirarse por completo del modelaje para tener algún ingreso extra y por ello Adrien aceptó hacer trabajos de vez en cuando; y por último, Wayhem, su antiguo y aun admirador, le había propuesto trabajo en una serie televisiva y no paraba de acosarlo, aunque la trama en verdad le había interesado… oh, pero qué rayos.

En resumen, estaba hecho polvo.

Y lo peor de todo... ¡Es que no había podido disfrutar de su esposa desde la luna de miel!

Sí. Su dulce esposa Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ahora Agreste. Tuvieron una hermosa ceremonia, una luna de miel de ensueño en Viena, y la primera noche de los dos juntos como marido y mujer fue mágica. Hasta que al otro día tuvieron que regresar a Paris porque fue cuando desertaron los dos chefs y porque había surgido una urgencia en la colección de esa temporada en la que Marinette trabajaba con su padre como su aprendiz.

Y desde entonces... Cero intimidad.

Nada de nada.

Casi quería echarse a llorar.

Y esa noche seria como las anteriores, a cenar y a la cama... a dormir.

-¡Marinette! Ya llegué.

-¡Adrien!- los pasos de Marinette se escucharon presurosos y cuando apareció frente a él lo dejó duro... en más de un sentido.- Me alegra que llegaras.

Adrien la miraba con grandes ojos sin poder articular palabra. Marinette tenía puesto un qipao largo color blanco con grabado de flores rojas con detalles azules. La tela de la prenda se ajustaba perfecta a su hermosa figura y en la pierna izquierda tenía una abertura que llegaba hasta su cadera y su cabello lo había recogido con dos moños altos para que estuviera más acorde con el vestuario.

Después de unos momentos al fin recobró el aliento.

-Ma-Marinette... ¿que traes puesto?

-¿Te gusta? Mamá me lo regaló hoy. Es muy cómodo y me gusta cómo me queda.- dijo pasando su mano por su cintura hasta su cadera. Adrien sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos.

-Y... lo vas a usar solo aquí, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto. Me moriría si lo uso afuera y más con este corte.- a Adrien casi se le hizo agua la boca al ver esa cremosa y torneada pierna mostrándose con esos tacones medianos.

-Aaah...

-Llegas a tiempo. Acabo de hacer la cena.- al girarse a Adrien casi le da un infarto al ver ese precioso trasero de corazón que lo tentaba con ese dulce bamboleo al caminar.

-Me muero...

-Perfecto. Espero no te moleste pero hice una cena inspirada en mi atuendo. Panes rellenos, pollo agridulce y la famosa sopa de mi tío abuelo que...- se giró al verle y este parecía tenso.- ¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás muy cansado?- se acercó a él y antes de darse cuenta estaba de espaldas contra la mesa.- ¡A-Adrien! ¿Qué haces?

-Me acabas de dar una razón para amar más la cultura china.

-¿Eh? N-No te entiendo.- Adrien sonrió al más puro estilo de Chat Noir.

-Ya lo entenderás, por las siguientes horas, my lady...

Y no mintió. Hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los gemidos y gritos de ambos esposos inundaron cada rincón de la casa hasta caer exhaustos y satisfechos en su cama. Adrien tenía una amplia sonrisa felina mientras que como Marinette, completamente despeinada y agotada, intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-Estuviste purrfecta, my lady... ¿Crees que tu madre pueda regalarte más vestidos?

-¡¿E-Eh?!

Al otro día, Sabine Cheng envolvía un nuevo qipao de color negro con grabado de garzas y flores rojas. Y su marido la miró curioso al escucharla tararear feliz.

-Te ves muy feliz. ¿Es porque vas a volver a visitar a Marinette?

-No solo es por eso.- respondió y se dirigió a la mesa donde había otro envoltorio más pequeño del que sacó una pequeño pijama color menta estilo chino.- ¿A que es monísimo?

-Lo es. Pero aún falta un tiempo para los nietos, Sabine.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan segura de eso.- tarareando volvió a terminar de envolver el vestido y sonrió a su esposo.- Ya verás que en menos de lo esperado tendremos un nietecito corriendo por aquí. No tardo.- besó a su esposo y se encaminó a casa de su hija.

Tom Dupain suspiró, en momentos como ese se daba cuenta de los trucos que escondía su esposa bajo la manga. Pero la dejaría ser. Porque también quería un nieto o una nieta que consentir.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias de corazón por leer, dejen review nada de tomatazosy nos leemos en la siguiente historia! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
